


To Break (Taro Vers.)

by devil_that_loves



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_that_loves/pseuds/devil_that_loves
Summary: Ayano couldn't remember much about her childhood. But she could remember it hurt. And she wanted Taro Yamada to heal that.But first, she'd have to fix him.https://run-journalist-run.tumblr.com/post/164900748294/oka-loves-cats-run-journalist-runThis fic is inspired by this ^^^^ post on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: implied sexual abuse/assault and minor mention of violence)

It drove Ayano insane. Every god damn thing that creep of a teacher did. Ayano had to admit, she was attractive. That only made things worse. Especially when there was nothing Ayano could do but watch her flirt with and tease Taro until she was seeing red. She was sitting rigid in her seat, hands clenched around the edge of her desk, her knuckles holding a spatter of red and white. The small knife stashed in her shoe prodded her toe, and she flinched. 

She wished she could take it out and just murder Mida Rana, right there. But then Taro would hate her. She didn't get it. Mida was obviously a filthy, disgusting piece of scum that shouldn't be called human. But she somehow knew that Taro would never forgive her if she harmed the teacher. Taro was just too good for this world.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost fell out of her chair when the bell rang. She stood up awkwardly and followed the students out of the room, feeling her skin crawl when she heard Mida tell Taro to stay there. She wanted desperately to stay and spy on them, but she needed to talk to info-chan. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Info-chan didn't have nearly as much information as she wanted. Wasn't that the whole point of her services? All she knew was that Mida had been fired from her last teaching job. She was working on the why. For now, Ayano would have to continue stalking Mida and planning what to do with the information she had. 

She walked down the corridor absentminedly, but stopped when she heard a soft cry. It was a mix of sobs and gasps, like the person was trying to catch their breath but was overwhelmed by something. They sounded utterly broken. Ayano walked to the door and cracked it open, peeking in. Taro was curled up on the floor, leaning against a chair. His shirt had been ripped open at the front. His pants were strewn across a nearby desk and his boxers seemed to have been haphazardly pulled up, showing enough skin to make Ayano avert her eyes.

"Taro?" Ayano whispered, voice shaking.

Taro flinched and looked up, eyes wide with fear. He looked like a caged animal. "A-Aishi-chan?" He stuttered.

"Yeah. Wh-What happened?"

"I- I can't-" Taro started to say but stopped, shaking his head desperately. He crossed his arms over himself, looking away.

Ayano slowly walked towards him, kneeling down in front of him. She shrugged off her jacket and gently wrapped it around him like a blanket. Taro glanced up at her. His eyes were filled with fear and tears, and his cheeks and nose were red. Ayano felt a pit in her stomach. Was this sorrow. Or maybe.... remorse?

Her thoughts were interuppted by Taro suddenly collapsing into her, clinging onto the front of her shirt desperately. Taro was shaking, sobs pushing their way out of his throat. Ayano hesitantly placed her hands on his back, gently rubbing in small circles. She held Taro until his sobs quieted to hiccups. 

Taro pulled away and mumbled, "Can you sneak me out of the school? I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"Yeah, sure."

Luckily for the two of them, no one was at the gate. They quickly snuck out the emergency gate and left, walking down the street. Taro was clinging onto Ayano's arm. He was wearing Ayano's jacket, zipped up, and had put his pants back on. Tears still leaked from his eyes every few seconds, and his breaths were short and shaky.

"Can you take me to your house? I... I just can't let my family see me."

"Yes, of course."

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

After a couple hours of sitting in a comfortable silence watching mindless TV shows on Ayano's couch, Taro was exhausted. He was curled up in a blanket next to Ayano. He'd been clinging to Ayano this whole time. It was almost as if Ayano was a life raft and Taro was afraid he'd drown if he let go. Ayano was glad to be there for him, and she definetly didn't mind the extra time with him. But she still felt that pit in her stomach that she couldn't quite identify. 

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Ayano offered.

"I don't want to sleep alone." Taro said, and stiffened.

"Alright. I'll sleep in the room with you." 

Ayano set up a mat by the bed, and after Taro had gotten into bed Ayano turned the light off and laid down by it. She fell asleep quickly, pretty tired from the day's events. After a few hours, she woke up. A sound had interuppted her sleep. It was a whimper. Ayano sat up, and could faintly see Taro squirming. Incoherent pleas and whimpers escaped him, and Ayano quickly turned the lamp by the bed on and put her hand on Taro's shoulder. Taro jolted awake, looking around in a panic before his tear-filled eyes settled on Ayano. 

He pushed himself off the bed and onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Ayano and tucking his head against her chest, shaking. Ayano hugged him, gently rubbing small circles into his back. They both eventually fell asleep on the floor, in each other's arms.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of sexual abuse

Ayano was still in the realm of sleep, seeing a faint light behind her eyelids. Everything was silent, except for a single constant sound. A constant hum of a voice she recognized. She wasn't awake enough to pinpoint exactly who the voice belonged to, but it sent a small flutter of joy bouncing through her heart. An emotion. She was feeling something. She jolted awake, a hand to her heart. She listened intently for a second, to recognize the bubbly laugh of Midori Gurin. She froze, wondering why the sound had brought joy to her. 

After a few moments, she shoke her head and dismissed the conundrum. After all, it didn't matter. She stood up and walked out of her room, and into the living room. Taro and Midori sat on the couch, on opposite ends. Midori was chatting up a storm, and Taro was nodding along. He wasn't paying attention, but seemed to find Midori's presence comforting. A small flash of jealousy shot through Ayano.

"What are you doing here?" Ayano asked Midori, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh, um you two are late for school. One of the teachers noticed you two disappeared yesterday, and weren't there today, so they sent me to check on you." Midori explained, seeming unfazed by Ayano's harsh tone.

"Oh." Ayano said. 

"Yeah, well um... I'm gonna head back to school, what do you want me to tell the teachers?"

"That we're sick." Taro piped up.

"You guys don't seem sick.... But alright." Midori nodded and turned to leave. Just as she opened the door she turned, and with a soft smile said. "I hope you both feel better soon." 

After Midori had closed the door, Ayano sat down and said, "Are you hungry?" 

"No... But a glass of water would be nice." Taro murmered.

Ayano nodded and stood up, then left to get the glass of water. After getting it and giving it to Taro, she sat down again. Taro stared at the glass for about half a minute before taking a few small sips and putting it down on the end table. He stared at a spot on the wall, his gaze unwavering. Ayano recognized that look. It was the look of a person who'd been shattered into a million pieces. 

"What do you want to do?" Ayano asked.

"A shower would be nice." Taro mumbled.

Ayano nodded and said, "Everything you'll need should be in the bathroom. The towels are in the cupboard. You can borrow some of my dad's clothes." 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

After washing his hair, Taro sat down and grabbed the nearby bar of soap to wash himself. He started with his upper half, and moved down until he was at his legs. He felt almost dizzy. There were hickeys dotting along his thighs and hipbones, and handprints encircled the sides of his waist. A few more random bruises had bloomed on his stomach and legs. His skin was a myriad of purple, blue, and red. Closing his eyes, he tried to block it out. He could still remember what the teacher's touch had felt like. The gentle caresses turning into hard squeezes, nails digging into his back. The brush of her hand against his thighs. The disgusting things he'd felt from these sensations. It all swirled in his mind like a poison. He couldn't take it. 

A sudden harsh pain snapped him out of his spiraling state. His leg was stinging, and the water going down the drain was tinted a light pink. He glanced down, seeing he'd scrubbed his skin raw. He dropped the soap, hands shaking. The water raining down from the shower washed away the blood, and he quickly turned it off, getting up and stepping out. he quickly dried off, and put the clothes that he'd gotten on. They were just a simple T-shirt and pants. He saw a small first aid kit on the counter. He opened it up, pulled out a box of bandages, and patched up the wound on his leg. He cleaned up and then walked out of the bathroom, returning to the living room. 

"What in the hell happened?" Ayano asked.

"I accidently scrubbed my leg a bit too hard."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine, Ayano!" Taro snapped. Ayano flinched, warning signals flashing through her brain. "W-Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.... I just..."

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not."

"It's fine. Just forget about it."

"Alright."

Taro's phone, which was on the table, started to ring. Taro sighed and grabbed it, and answered it. It was his parents. The conversation went on for a while, it mostly him getting scolded by the both of them. But at the end, they told him something that made it feel like his world was crashing down. He and his parents were going to meet Mida at dinner. Tomorrow.

Ayano heard the whole thing, anger buzzing through her. She was almost seeing red. Her grip on the couch was enough to break through the fabric. An idea suddenly came to her. This all could work in her favor. She'd get a chance to meet Mida out of school. And then... she could kill her.


End file.
